


Truth or Dare?

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Truth or Dare, Tumblr Prompt, best friends au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus and Alec are best friends, both crushing on each other. Everyone knows it except for them. But with a little help of booze and an interesting game of truth and dare, feelings slowly come out ;)





	Truth or Dare?

Alec was feeling slightly tipsy as he was making his way from the living room up to his room, walking over the passed out people on the floor and he was shaking his head. Izzy had decided to throw a party when their parents were out of town and all of them had gotten wasted. Well, so has Alec, he had drunk quite a lot, which was kind of out of his character. Alec wasn't a person who drank a lot and honestly, it was the first time he had gotten so drunk, not really liking the way his vision was spinning around, stumbling over his feet as he slowly made his way up to his room, only to be shocked to see that his room wasn't empty. Oh, no, there was someone sitting on the floor, next to his bed and Alec felt his heart jumping up to his throat.

The person sitting there was Magnus Bane, Alec's best friend. Well, it was more of a one-sided crush from Alec's side as he had been crushing on the other teen for a few years straight now. But, what he didn't know was that the crush was mutual. Both of them were crushing on each other, but pretended that they were only friends, despite that all of the people around them knew just how perfect would they be for each other. It was because of Magnus that Alec had gotten drunk; he wasn't pressured, no. He just wanted to impress Magnus and not for him to think he was a total loser.

So, there he was, supporting himself on the door frame of his room as he was trying to clear his thoughts, mind hazed from the alcohol and he rubbed his eyes, swaying on his floor and he then cleared his throat, finally getting Magnus’ attention and he let the bottle of whiskey down, setting it next to him and he looked up at Alec, giving him a little smile. He was pretty wasted as well, but not as much as Alec, as he could hold his liquor a lot better and he signed Alec to come closer to him, who slowly started waddling over to his _friend._

“Magnus,” said Alec, his speech slurred and he quickly grabbed onto his bed, hiccupping and he then drunkenly giggled, Magnus chuckling when he saw a faint flush on Alec’s cheeks. “What are you doing here?” asked Alec then and slowly sat down next to Magnus, feeling his cheeks redden even more when he found those dark eyes piercing right into his soul and he had to look down. Ugh, it wasn’t fair. Magnus had a _girlfriend,_ Camille. Alec didn’t like her, she didn’t deserve Magnus. She never treated him right, she was just causing him pain. Alec had seen Magnus cry because of that… bitch far too many times and he didn’t like her. At all.

“Hmm, needed some peace and quiet,” said Magnus and shrugged, pushing the whiskey bottle away. “All the other room were _occupied_ ,” he then said and Alec knew what that meant, wrinkling his nose and he then nodded. “Plus, I like your room,” he said with a wink. Indeed, the two of them had spent many hours alone in his room before. They were best friends, so it was only natural that they-

“Yeah,” said Alec awkwardly and looked down, feeling a very tight feeling in his chest. The alcohol untied his tongue and all of the hidden emotions, feelings wanted to break free and he pressed his lips together. Magnus narrowed his eyes and he quickly scooted closer to his friend, gently rubbing his back and Alec stiffened.

“Alexander, you okay?” asked Magnus with a chuckle. “Feeling sick? You probably had too much to drink,” said Magnus and Alec shook his head. No, he wasn’t sick. Well, maybe. His stomach made a weird flip, but that wasn’t because of the alcohol. It was when he felt Magnus’ hand move up and down his back, feeling so perfect against his skin and he bowed his head down.

“I’m fine. Just drunk,” said Alec and leaned back against his bed, Magnus laughing.

“How much did you have?” asked Magnus with a snort.

“Too much,” said Alec and rubbed his forehead.

“I told you to stop,” said Magnus and then started laughing when he remembered how eager Alec was on drinking. Well, truth be told, it was kind of a competition to see who could drink more and in the end Alec lost, but he was pretty competitive and now he was paying the price, his stomach making a weird flop and Alec groaned. Okay, that _was_ the alcohol’s doing, but he all forgot about his stomach ache when he looked into Magnus’ eyes and he started melting.

“And let you hog all the glory?” asked Alec with a drunken smile. “I was the life of the party today, Magnus,” said Alec happily and Magnus gave him a little smile.

“That you were, Alexander,” said Magnus and his smile faltered a little bit. “Did you get that guy’s number?” he then asked when he remembered that someone was trying to ask Alec out before and that was why he scattered away. He didn’t really want to see Alec flirting with someone else. Not when he had feelings for him. His feelings for Camille were long gone and they had broken apart a few days before, but he didn’t let Alec know that yet.

“What guy?” asked Alec.

“Richard,” said Magnus and Alec frowned. There was a guy? Wanting to have his number? Huh?

“There was Richard giving me his number?” asked Alec, confused. “Who’s Richard?” he then asked. He was far too lost in his thoughts before to pay any attention to this Richard guy and Magnus felt relieved. Good. He then scooted up to Alec and opened the whiskey bottle, offering him some more, but Alec shook his head, so Magnus made a big gulp and then put the bottle away.

“You’re dense as ever, Alexander,” said Magnus and shook his head, Alec snickering and he leaned against Magnus for some support. Usually he would keep his distance, but thanks to the alcohol that rational part of his mind was gone and all that he wanted to do was to cuddle with Magnus, who felt his heart jump when Alec leaned up against him and his eyes widened when Alec giggled. Without thinking, Magnus gently tangled his fingers into Alec’s hair, who happily _purred_ against his ear and he swallowed thickly.

Crap. That was dangerous.

“Magnus,” whined Alec and Magnus looked down at him. “I’m bored.”

“Bored at a party? Oh, we can’t have that,” said Magnus and hummed. “Want to play a game?” asked Magnus and Alec lifted his head up.

“Okay?”

“Truth or dare,” announced Magnus happily and Alec groaned. He didn’t like that game. It was dumb. But then again, this time it was just him and Magnus in the room and he changed his mind in a matter of seconds. “Up for it?”

“Yes, bring it on,” said Alec and waggled his eyebrows.

And thus, the game was on. The first few truths and dares were pretty innocent and silly, Magnus taking a few more sips of the whiskey there next to him, getting bolder with each question. For most parts, Alec went with truths, it was a safer option, but soon, even that became not so safe, because Magnus was getting quite… deep with the question. Deep and detailed! Alec cleared his throat and when he was asked to pick a truth or a dare he went again with a truth and Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Very well, another truth,” said Magnus and chuckled, starting to think what to ask Alec. There _was_ a question he wanted to ask for a while now. Did Alec have someone who he liked? He had never seen his friend dating anyone so far. Maybe he was dating someone without knowing him? That was always what bugged him, so he decided to ask. “Alexander,” said Magnus and Alec straightened himself up. “Do you have anyone you like at the moment?” asked Magnus softly, begging Alec would say no.

Alec felt his heart getting faster and he slowly nodded. Yes, he did someone he liked and he looked down. “Yes, I do have someone I like,” stammered Alec and Magnus felt his heart dropping to the pit of his stomach. Alec looked up, looking at Magnus who looked pretty devastated? Why?

“Who is it?”

“Hey, not fair. Only one question!” said Alec and Magnus didn’t pay attention to that.

“Who is it?” repeated Magnus. “Do I know him?”

Alec felt his heart hammering even faster and he shrugged. How could he answer that? Magnus knew him, in a way. It was him after all and Alec pressed his lips together. “Yeah,” whispered Alec and Magnus looked down. “You know him, in a way,” he then added, feeling dizzy and he wanted to run away. He needed to stop talking if he didn’t want to say too much and ruin their friendship!

“S-so who is it?” stammered Magnus.

“I can’t tell you,” said Alec.

“Why not?” asked Magnus, pushing it further and Alec looked down.

“I just… can’t okay?” whispered Alec.

“Oh,” said Magnus, feeling offended and he looked down. “Very well,” he said, tempted to stand up and leave the room. It was the alcohol in his system that was making him act that way. Like a child. He knew it was childish to be pouting and sulking over _that_ , but he couldn’t help it. Alec’s eyes widened when he saw that Magnus was angry with him now and he quickly grabbed his wrist before he could stand up.

“Magnus, I’m sorry,” said Alec. “Don’t be angry with me,” he then added and Magnus ended up sitting back down. Ugh, how could he be angry with Alexander? Never. Especially when he said it that way.

“I’m not angry, Alexander,” said Magnus and shook his head, putting on a smile. “Let’s forget it,” he then said and took in a deep breath. “Your turn now,” he then added with a wink and Alec frowned. Magnus just let it slide? In the end, Alec decided not to think of it too much and then nodded.

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” replied Magnus.

“Why are you with Camille if all she does is hurt you?” blurted out Alec the first thing that was on his mind and he had taken Magnus back a bit with that question, but then his facial expression softened up and he shook his head.

“We’ve broken up,” said Magnus, Alec’s eyes wide.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t know that you two were-”

“It’s okay, it’s for the best too,” said Magnus and shrugged. “All we did was hurt each other, it wasn’t a healthy relationship,” he said and Alec nodded. It was good, yes. “Besides, it wasn’t fair of me to be with her if I have feelings for another person,” he then said and Alec perked up at that. Hmm, what was that?

“What?”

“Never mind,” said Magnus with a sad smile. “Your turn; truth or dare?”

“Dare,” said Alec, because he wanted to light up the mood in the room a bit and Magnus’ eyes lit up when he said that, grinning. Oh, Alexander said dare. How perfect! Magnus’ mind started racing with many possibilities he could dare Alec with and he said the first thing that came to his drunken mind.

“Take off your shirt,” said Magnus, his eyes getting a bit darker and Alec looked at him confused.

“What?”

“Don’t question it, it’s a dare, lose the shirt,” said Magnus, whose drunken mind wanted to see Alexander shirtless. Alec sat there dumbfounded for a little while, but then he decided to do it and he quickly took off his shirt, leaving Magnus drooling at the wonderful, wonderful sight. Holy hell, Alexander was freaking gorgeous without his shirt on. It wasn’t the first time he had seen him naked, no, but damn. He was still speechless when Alec would strip in front of him and he let out a hitched breath when Alec moved a bit closer, his muscles flexing and he looked up at Alec’s face.

Alec’s breath shook when he saw Magnus staring at him and he quickly bit his lip. “I, um… truth or dare?” asked Alec and Magnus went with dare as he was too distracted by Alec’s bare chest and was overcome with the urge to touch it. Kiss it. “Take off your shirt as well,” stammered Alec, picking that as his dare. It was fair; he got to strip, so let Magnus strip as well. Plus, he would _love_ to see Magnus shirtless and his jaw dropped when Magnus quickly lost his shirt.

They didn’t know what they were doing, not really. Partially because of the alcohol. Alec’s eyes kept admiring Magnus’ muscles, the ridges of them and he had to look away, because he was drooling. God! Magnus noticed the stares and he was left confused as well. His throat dry, he went closer to Alec and that time, Alec picked truth instead of the dare, just to be safe.

“What is the weirdest place you’ve gotten yourself off at?” blurted out Magnus, not thinking what he was saying and Alec felt shivers running up his spine. What the hell was going on? He didn’t know and he supressed back a moan when he felt Magnus’ eyes travelling lower, his breath slightly ragged and he went his lower lip.

“I, um,” forced out Alec. “Boy’s bathroom at school,” whispered Alec. He didn’t have much… experience so he hoped that Magnus wouldn’t think he was weird? Or pathetic? All that he received back from Magnus was a low _moan_.

“W-why?” stammered Magnus. “I mean. Why at the school? What made you do it?” asked Magnus, wanting details.

 _You,_ was Alec’s reply. That day, he had seen Magnus naked at showers. Magnus alone there, getting himself _off_ , thinking he was alone. Alec walked in on him and then quickly left, headed straight to the bathroom, never so aroused in his life before. “Just-just someone in the showers,” whispered Alec. “T-the person I like was…” started Alec, but his voice trailed off.

“You didn’t get caught, did you?” asked Magnus, eyes dark and Alec shook his head. “Did it feel good? The thought of being caught by someone? Did it excite you?” whispered and Alec just stayed quiet and looked down, far too embarrassed to tell that yes, that did excite him very much. “I’m sorry, I asked too much,” whispered Magnus when he saw Alec’s face and the other just shrugged.

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” whispered Magnus.

“The person you like,” whispered Alec. “W-what are they like?”

“Tall,” gasped Magnus and went closer to Alec. “Dark. Handsome,” he whispered, describing Alec of course. “Kind, nice, loving, caring. Grumpy at times, but I love him for it. Makes me laugh and can’t cook even if his life depended on it,” went on by saying Magnus. “With the most beautiful pair of hazel eyes,” he added and Alec’s eyes widened. Wait, what? Was he talking about _him?_ No, it couldn’t be! “He’s the most precious thing to me ever,” added Magnus and moved closer to Alec, the alcohol completely hazing his mind and truth started coming out. It was then that Alec finally understood that Magnus was describing him and he wished it wasn’t only his wishful thinking, heart hammering like crazy.

“Wait, are-“

“What’s he like?” stammered Magnus, looking down. “The person you like.”

“Beautiful,” whispered Alec. “Kind, amazing,” he added, blurting out the first things that came to his mind about Magnus. “He’s tall, dark and handsome too. He’s my best friend. I’ve been crushing on him for years now, but never said anything because he had a girlfriend. I didn’t like her much,” he then whispered, the alcohol giving him enough courage to force that out and Magnus looked at him, biting his lip and his own heart was ready to jump out of his chest. Best friend? Alexander was talking about him? Yes.

They had just basically confessed their feelings to each other. “Alexander,” whispered Magnus and went closer to Alec, who was now looking down, cheeks red as tomato and Magnus pouted, but then smiled as he cupped Alec’s face. “I like you too. So much,” he whispered and Alec looked up at him. “I’ve been crushing on you since forever as well,” he added. “Camille made me forget about it for a while, but then she… well you know all what happened,” he said and bit his lower lip. “But I never really stopped… having feelings for you, I just stuffed them deep inside,” he said with a chuckle.

“I… um, yes… too. Always… been you and-” started stammering Alec and Magnus grinned, deciding to have a little bit more fun with their game, feeling happy, warmth exploding in his chest as Alec was trying to wrap his head around everything that was happening. Magnus was crushing on him! He had feelings for him too! It almost felt too good to be true and he looked up at Magnus, who was gently caressing his cheek.

“Dare,” whispered Magnus.

“Huh?” asked Alec and Magnus pouted. “O-oh right,” he then said. What, that was it? No more talk about how they felt?! Then, an idea popped into his mind and he wet his lips. “Kiss me?” he blurted out as he couldn’t resist. Not really, not now that all feelings were out in the open.

“Come here,” whispered Magnus and happily obliged to Alec’s dare, slowly pushing his face closer, smile bright on his face, Alec’s eyes wide and his eyelids slowly fluttered shut when Magnus placed his lips on top of his own, giving him a soft, gentle kiss. It was just an innocent touch of their lips, nothing more and before Alec could return the kiss back, Magnus moved away, leaving him pouting. But, wow, just a simple touch of their lips together made Alec feel as if he was flying and he looked back at Magnus, who winked at him.

“Dare,” breathed out Alec, Magnus chuckling when he saw that the other was playing along with his little game now.

“Touch me,” whispered Magnus and Alec looked up.

“Huh?”

“Touch me,” said Magnus again, wrapped his fingers around Alec’s wrist and brought his hand up to his cheek, nuzzling into the touch, Alec melting as Magnus pushed his hand a bit lower, down to his bare chest and Alec gasped when he felt how hard and fast Magnus’ heart was beating, Magnus gasping when he felt Alec’s hand travelling down his stomach, then back up, Alec moving his hand on his own then, exploring every inch of Magnus’ skin and Magnus gently shuddered.

“Dare,” whispered Magnus and Alec removed his hand. “Don’t stop,” he then added and Alec’s hand was back on his chest again as Alec swallowed thickly again.

“Kiss me again,” gasped Alec and Magnus happily obliged, climbing into Alec’s lap and he kissed him again, properly this time, Alec quickly applying pressure to the kiss and he kissed Magnus back with everything he had, kissing him softly and tenderly, enjoying the feel of Magnus’ lips against his own, Magnus’ own hand travelling down Alec’s bare chest and Magnus gasped when Alec pulled back. “Dare,” gasped Alec and Magnus chuckled.

“More, kiss me more, Alexander,” he whispered and Alec happily nodded, kissing Magnus again, the other darting his tongue out and he slowly slipped it inside of Alec’s mouth, loudly gasping and moaning when their tongues brushed against each other, licking and suckling, both equally drunk and Magnus gasped when Alec lifted him up, still kissing and placed him on top of his bed, climbing on top of him, lips crushing together again and Magnus moaned loudly when he felt Alec’s lips on his neck, then moved back up to his lips.

“Magnus,” gasped Alec and bit his lower lip. “I… you like me for real?” asked Alec out of the blue and Magnus started laughing loudly beneath him.

“Yes,” said Magnus happily.

“Holy crap,” said Alec, making Magnus laugh again.

“Mmm, kiss me again,” purred Magnus again and they kissed again, oblivious to the snickering outside the room. The door was cracked open, so Isabelle and Simon could easily see them making out and they high fived each other, giggling as Simon quickly pulled his girlfriend away so that they wouldn’t disturb the other two, who had finally gotten together.

“It worked!” squealed Izzy. “We finally got them together!”

“Yeah,” said Simon with a snort. “And it only took us two years,” said Simon and shook his head. “Seriously, those two are so dense,” he said and shook his head.

“Yeah,” said Izzy. “Now then,” she said and rubbed her arms together. “We gotta clean this mess up before my parents come back home,” she said and looked at Simon, whose jaw dropped.

“Look at this mess!”

“I know, but it was worth it,” said Izzy with a wink and laughed when she heard loud laughter coming from Alec’s room.

“True, we’re the best matchmakers,” said Simon, high-fiving his girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated :)


End file.
